kencan SasuSaku
by anak tomcat
Summary: Sakura pun datang, keluar dari dumahnya. Begitu dia keluar dari rumahnya , gue shock setengah mati. Sakura memakai short dress formal, memakai sepatu hak yang terlihat runcing hingga bisa membocorkan kepala orang dandanan dia sangat rapid an formal. . Sakura juga membawa tas kecil berwarna merah yang dia dia jepit di ketek kirinya ,satu satunya yang gue jepit di ketek adalah Kutil


**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Di caturwulan pertama kelas 2SMA, gue jatuh cinta . nama orang yang tidakk beruntung untuk gue cintai adalah haruno Sakura. Walaupun kita sekelas, gue gak pernah ngajak dia berkenalan. Sakura termasuk geng popular, semua orang di SMA tahu siapa Sakura : ' oh anak kelas 2B yang cantik itu yah? ' sedangkan gue popular sebagai cowok yang gak popular ' oh si Sasuke ? yang gak popular itu yah '

Selama berminggu minggu , gue cuman bisa ngeliatin Sakura dari pojok kelas, hingga gue sadar kelalu begini terus caranya cerita cinta gue di SMA bakalan sama aja kayak cerita cinta di SMP : berakhir dengan diam diam. Jadi , gue merancang berbagai macam cara supaya bisa ngobrol sama Sakura, kenalan. Syukur syukur bisa mengajak dia pergi pertama yang muncul dikepala adalah bagaimana caranya mengajak Sakura ngobrol ddan berkenalan? Waktu itu tahun 2002 , dan internet belom popular . pilihan yang terbaik sms ,atau kalo niat , naik kuda putih seperti di dongeng dongeng masa lalu

Telepon , pasti terdengar lebih langsung , sekaligus bikin seram . gue pernah sesekali ngangkat telepon, memencet nomor Sakura

" yak, halo? " sapa Sakura malam itu

Jantung gue serasa mau loncat keluar . tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung tutup teleponnya . apa yang gue lakukan? Gue mencet nomor dia lagi. Lalu gue tutup lagi . gue gak bisa ngomong sama dia

Kesempatan ngobrol sama Sakura akhirnya datang juga . sewaktu hari dikelas , sewaktu pelajaran matematika . dia baru saja meneyelesaikan PR. Dan gue bilang sama dia " hei. Sakura. Catetan lo kayaknya bagus. Gue boleh minjem gak ? " dia bilang " catetan gue gak lengkap Sasuke " hari itu, gue gak jadi minjem catetan Sakura tapi satu hal yang gue tau sekarang, dia tau nama gue siapa. Ini cukup ngebuat hati gue agak pede

Ketika hari sabtu tiba , gue dirumah , lagi duduk sendirian . gue bingung mau ngajak siapa . temen temen gue yang biasa pada jalan , semuanya udah pada punya rencana . jadilah gue sendirian dirumah gak ada kerjaan . di televise juga gak ada tontonan yang seru . kalau sekarang sabtu – minggu adalah harinya feni rose gentayangan ngejualin apartemen

Di tengah kebingungan untuk ngapa ngapain , gue membuka hp . satu per satu nomor gue liatin , siapa yang kira kira yang bisa gue ajak ngobrol di telepon atau ajak gue langsung pergi untuk nonton . setelah sampai di nomornya Sakura , gue bengong. Gue kok kepingin ngajak dia pergi yah ?

Lalu gue ngumpulakan keberanian

Gue sms Sakura , sangat simple

" siang, I have nothing to do today, wanna go out ? '

Sent

Begitu gue sadar bahwa sms itu telah terkirim , gue sters .apa yang barusan gue lakuin ? gue gak berani liat hape gue , karena takut jawabnnya tidak, atau Sakura menggap gue ini penggangu . gue menaruh hape gue terbalik, gak berani liat sama sekali . setelah mondar mandir dengan perasaan was was . gue akhirnya kembali ke hape gue lagi. Gue liat nama pengirimnya : Sakura

Gue makin sters . gue memberanikan diri untuk membuka inbox dan ngeliat jawaban dari Sakura

' **ini siapa** '

Gedubrak. Gue lupa ngasih nama gue bales ' **Sasuke ' **

Beberapa menit kemudian sms tersebut ia bales **' oh Sasuke, mau keluar ? ayok ' **

Dibales seperti itu. Gue makin sters . dia beneran mau keluar sama gue ! gila ! apakah ini mimpi ! gue mencubit pipi gue. Sakit . masih gak percaya gue memukul kepala gue , masih gak percaya lagi. Gue berniat loncat dari lantai dua rumah gue. Niat itu gue urungkan setelah berpikir gue gak mau lumpuh dan nge – date sambil ngesot ( susah gandengnya )

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dengan gemeteran gue menelpon Sakura dari rumah. Mengatur waktu janjian Sakura minta gue berangkat dua jam lagi , gue iyakan . first date ini benar benar kejadian ! dimulailah pergi pertama gue dengan Sakura

Masalah pertama fist date ini pun timbul : gue gak tau pake baju apa . keringet dingin , gue bongkar bongkar lemari gue , mencoba mencari tau cowok dengan dandanan apakah yang Sakura suka. Gue bolak balik didepan kaca nyobain satu per satu, tapi setiap kali gue mix and math jadinya gak ada yang bener . baju kemeja kotak kotak dangan celana pendek ? gue berasa jadi band SKA . baju kaus dengan celana bahan ? kok jadi aneh ? baju oranye terang dengan celana jeans gombrong ? gue berasa kayak rapper yang kehilangan jati diri , lalu gue memutuskan banting setir jadi jadi badut ulang tahun . makin banyak baju yang gue coba. Makin frustasi gue . gak ada yang pas. Di saat penuh tekanan seperti ini, gue ingin menyerah , dan sekalian bombastis. Pakai baju prom low cut nyokab gue zaman dulu aja toh , kalau date nya gagal gue paling ke pinggir taman lawang bawa kecrekan, itung itung nambah uang jajan

Gue menghela napas panjang

Di saat seperti ini gue membutuhkan teman . gue bergegas ke tempat telepon kembali, mengangkatgagng teleponnya lalu menelpon Ino. Temen sekolah gue yang menengerti fasion bagus. Setelah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya gue bilang " Ino, gue bingung harus pake baju apa"

" sekarang lo lagi pake apa ? "

" lagi ditengah. Nyoba nyoba pake baju sih. Atasan gue sekarang makai lengan panjang warna merah dan celana coklat garis garis kuning "

" lo mau nge date atau mau ikutan sirkus ? " kata Ino

" mendingan lo yang simple aja deh . si Sakura gayanya kayak gimana ? "

" yah , disekolah kan makai baju seragam terus . man ague tau dandannya kayak gimana

" hmm " Ino berpikir " lo yang casual aja deh "

" apa tuh maksudnya ? "

" jeans , sama kaos aja "

" serius lo ? "

" iya, gue serius . gak ada yang bakal bisa salah dengan kaus dan jeans "

Karena kelamaan memilih baju. Waktu dua jam pun berlalu dengan cepat. Sakura menelpon hape gu berkali kali, berkali kali juga gue diamkan .karena taku belom berangkat Sakura menelpon ke telepon rumah

Itachi, adek gua yang masih SD mengangkat telepon dari Sakura . dia lalu menghampiri gue yang lagi bingung memilih baju

" kak, itu temennya nelepon

Setengah berbisik gue bilang ke Itachi " chi, bilangin gue lagi gak ada dirumah " kata gue berharap dengan begitu Sakura berpikir gue lagi jalan kerumahnya

" iya bang "

Gue memperhatikan Itachi berjalan ke arah telepon. Ia mengagkat gagang telepon dan dia bilang " halo, kak , kata kak Sasuke , kak Sasuke lagi gak ada berada dirumah

Demi DJ *dewa jashin milik om hidan * Gue mau buang Itachi ke tengah laut

Meyadari bahwa proses pemilihan baju ini kagak ada ujungnya , maka dengan sikap bodo amat, gue memutuskan untuk memiilih baju kaus dengan jeans. Kata Ino , pakaian seperti ini cocok disetiap kesempatan dan gue tidak akan mudahan dia benar . gue kedapur mengambil kunci mobil ferari gue

Tiba tiba nyokab gue keluar kamar , melihat gue sudah berpakaian rapih. Ia bertanya " kamu mau kemana Sas ? "

" mau pergi sama cewek "

" siapa ? " Tanya nyokab gue

" Sakura "

" anak mana?"

" anak sekelas aku kok . lagi pingin pergi aja "

" berdua "

" iyah " jawab gue datar

"ya ampunnn kamu kecan Sasuke "

Entah kenapa kata ' kencan ' berasa asing buat gue . gue suka geli kalo ada yang bilang ' hey, kencan yuk '

" kencan? Yah gak juga sih "

" anak mamah udah gede. Yaampun . dulu kamu masih mamah gendong gendong. Sekarang kamu udah gede yah " kata nyokap gue. Buset .ini anaknya mau pergi sama cewek. Kayak besok mau ijab Kabul aja

" kamu hati hati yah "

" iyah " jawab gue datar

Nyokab gue berdiri sebentar. Sambil memerhatikan gue lalu dia berkata " Sasuke, kamu udah pake parfum belom ? "

" belom… kan emang gak punya parfum "

" aduhh kamu ini, gimana sih " nyokab gue masuk ke kamarnya sebentar kemudian nyokab gue membawa satu parfum. Dan dengan brutalnya dia menyemprotkan perfumnya ke badan gue. Mirip orang yang sedang memadamkan api kebakaran

" ma, udah! UDAH "teriak gue megap megap karena serangan parfum mendadak ini. Nyokab gue gak bisa bedain nyemprotin parfum dengan baygon

Gue meliat parfum yang berada ditangan nyokab gue " tunggu dulu. Ini parfum siapa ? "

" parfum mamah. Parfum bulgari "

" KENAPA AKU JADI DIKASIH PARFUM MAMAH? INI BAUNYA EMAK EMAK BANGET "

Didalam kepala gue . gue ngebayangin iklan parfum tersebut yang penuh dengan cewek seksi seksi memakai bikini, hampir telanjang. Sekarang , parfum cewek cewk setengah telanjang itu dipakai oleh gue . baunya gak matching abis

Dengan terburu buru ( danmenyebarkan bau bunga setaman ) gue pergi ke garasi. Lalu pergi bergegas menjemput Sakura, dan tidak lama kemudian Sakura sms gue yang berisi alamat rumahnya yang lengkap

Rumah Sakura seharusnya dekat dengan rumah berhubung gue baru bisa nyetir mobil dan belom hapal jalan. Gue malah berakhir dengan nyasar. Gak nyampe nyampe rumah memperhatikan alamat dia yang dikasih lewat SMS, sambil berpikir. Kok kayaknya bener gue sempet nanya nanya sama abang tukang ojek . tapi hasilnya malah gue makin nyasar . gue bolak balik mencari rumah Sakura berada dimana. Lalu gue dapet SMS : **' mobil lo mobil ferari yeh? Gue liat dari kamar gue di lantai dua ada mobil yang bolak balik terus dibawah rumah gue '**

Gondok, gue ngeles '**oh, iyah. Itu gue lagi nyari tempat parkir ' **

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya Sakura . gue berdiri didepan pintu pagar menunggu dia keluar dengan setia seketika itu gue sadar….. gue lupa pake iket pingang . celana gue melorot lorot. Mampus gue , gue menaruh tangan gue di kantong. Menahan celana gue dari dalam. Dari luar gue terlihat coolmenunggu cewek dengan tangan di kantong, tetapi sebenarnya tangannya dicabut kancut gue pasti ke mana mana

Sakura pun datang, keluar dari dumahnya. Begitu dia keluar dari rumahnya , gue shock setengah mati. Sakura memakai short dress formal, memakai sepatu hak yang terlihat runcing hingga bisa membocorkan kepala orang dandanan dia sangat rapid an formal. Sedangkan gue ?

Terlihat sangat casual atau dalam bahasa Indonesia:gembel . Sakura juga membawa tas kecil berwarna merah yang dia jepit di ketek kirinya ,satu satunya yang gue jepit di ketek adalah…. Kutil

" kok lo rapih amat ? "Tanya gue ke Sakura

" lho? Gue kira kita mau makan malam yang rapih gitu ? nah elo. Kenapa dandanannya biasa banget ? " Tanya Sakura balik . di kepala gue tergiang giang perkataan Ino ' pake kaus sama jeans pasti gak salah ' mood nge- date gue berubah menjadi mood ingin matahin badan Ino jadi dua

" yaudah " kata Sakura " gue ganti baju dulu yah . kita mau kemana sih ? "

" kemana? Uhh gak tau "

" haduh gimana sih lo. Yaudah , gue ganti baju dulu yah"

Sakura pergi lagi kedalam, dan gue mukulin kepala gue sendiri karena bego. Belom merencanakan apapun pergi sama dia hari ini. Tampaknya gue udah keburu senang bisa pergi sama dia, sampai sampai gue lupa yang paling penting : _mau kemana kita ?_

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, gue gak mungkin ngajak dia ke kebun binatang kemaleman ( dan gue juga gak tau jalan ). Gue gak mungkin juga ngajak dia makan malam di restoran italia di duit gue juga gak banyak. Pilihan yang palin aman adalah _nonton_

" nonton? Mau nonton apa ? " Tanya Sakura di mobil. Setelah gue ngajak dia pergi nonton bioskop

" yang seru aja " kata gue nyengir,

" tunggu bentar " kata Sakura. Dia mengendus ngendus " bau lo kok kayak nyokab gue yah

_**JEGER…..**_

Tampaknya nyokabnya Sakura juga pake parfum _bulgari_

" lo pake parfum ibu ibu ? " Tanya Sakura

" enggak ,anu , itu gue " gue gelagapan gak bisa jawab

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, " ini aneh banget. Gue berasa lagi pergi sama nyokab gue. Sumpah ini aneh banget "

" oh iya? Hahahaha ! lo mau nonton apa ? " kata gue, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" hmmm apa yah ? " Tanya Sakura _, yesss! _

Perhatiannya berhasil gue alihkan. Entah karena Sakura orangnya gampang di alihkan perhatianny,atau memang parfum emak gue yang berlebihan ini bisa menimbulkan amnesia ringan pada siapa saja . gue pingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan ' aku sih ke mana saja. Asalkan sama kamu ' tapi takut dikira bergaul dengan mas mas , Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya

" ahh, kita nonton _lord of the rings_ aja "kata Sakura

" lordolorings?"

" itu flim apa ?" Tanya gue

" lo gak tau? "

"enggak"jawab gue polos. Gue emang gak tau apa apa tentang _lord of the rings _

Dari judulnya aja udah aneh lord of the rings kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia artinya tuan cincin cincin … malah kedengarannya seperti nama toko cincin beneran

" lord of the rings itu " kata Sakura " flim tentang makhluk cebol yang mau mulangin cincin ke gunung berapi. Tetapi nanti dia berantem gitu sama makhluk jahat "

" okeh " kata gue " kayak cerita silat di tv ? "

" Sasuke, percaya sama gue. Ini buka kayak cerita silat di tv " Sakura mendegus tidak percaya, lalu melanjutkan"udah, lo percaya aja sama gue. Pokonya kita nonton lord of the rings "

.

.kita berdua lalu bergegas menuju planet hollywod untuk menonton lord of the rings . tau gak gimana kita setiap keluar di malam minggu dan ngeliat cewek cakep pasti kita penasaran siapa cowok yang jalan di sebelahnya si cewek kayak gimana ? hari ini gue merasa seperti itu, orang orang yang ngelewatin kita biasanya liatin Sakura dulu, dengan tatapan ' wahh cantik banget cewek ini ' , lalu habis itu biasanya bergerak ngecek gue dengan tatapan ' lah, kenapa supirnya ikutan pergi sama dia ? '

Ketika memesan tiket untuk flimnya , kursi masih banyak yang kosong . gue jadi bingung milih kursi yang mana . kalau kedeketan sama layar,gue takut Sakura ngerasa kedeketan, kalau terlalu jauh. Kasihan Sakura capek jalan naik tangga terlalu jauh ( gue emang cowok perhatian ) karena kelamaan milih , mbak mbak penjual tiket bioskop nya bilang "udah di pojok aja, biasanya kalau orang pacaran milihnya di pojok "

" hahahaha " gue ketawa salting " biasa aja sih mbak ….."

" kita gak pacaran kok mbak " kata Sakura langsung _to the point_ , hati gue langsung _to the JLEB_

Sehabis membeli tiket di planet Hollywood, dan setelah memutuskan untuk menunggu , gue dan Sakura ke balai air.

" gue lagi mood makan junk food " kata Sakura " lagian baju kita begini "

" boleh " kata gue " kentucy aja "

Lima belas menit kemudian di depan mat ague Sakura memakan satu paha bawah dan satu nasi putih . gue sendiri makan paket nasi dengan dada ayam . gue memperhatikan dia makan secara perlahan . mencoba membuat toppik obrolan yang seru, Sakura ternyata suka mengobrol ,dia berberita tentang kakaknya, keluarganya, tentang buku yang gue tidak tau buku tersebut

Image Sakura yang ada di kepala gue setelah ngomong panjang sama dia adalah : ketubuku keren. Selama ini gue menganggap Sakura sebagai anak yang popular yang berteman dengan anak popular lainnya ternyata ketika sedang berduaan begini , gue baru tau kalau dia anak yang sangat _sophiscated_

Buku yang sering dia baca adalah filsafat yang namanya seperti orang dari planet luar . gue mau ngomomin lupus. Buku kesukaan gue , tapi ntah kenapa gue ngerasa akan diledekin habis habisan , membiarkan Sakura mendominasi obrolan kita hari naksir gue terhadap Sakura bercampur dengan kagum bagaimana mungkin di dunia ini bisa ada orang secantik seperti Sakura dan sepintar Sakura. Ternyata sekali kali tuhan bisa juga tidak adil

Gue minta izin ke WC kepada Sakura. Yang gue manfaatkan dengan menelpon Ino , setelah diangkat beberapa kali akhirnya Ino mengangkat telepon gue " halo " katanya " halo Ino " bales gue

" gini " katague, sambil berbisik , padahal jarak WC sama Sakura sangat jauh " gue lagi having good time sama Sakura. Gue harus gimana nanti "

" yah, lo bilang lah lo senang hari ini "

"Gue senang hari ini ? "

" iyah " kata Ino " cewek seneng digituin . cewek seneng pas pergi bareng lo bilang kalo lo seneng pergi sama dia "

" kapan gue harus bilangnya ? " Tanya gue

" yah, capek deh. Lo bilang nanti aja pas udah mau pulang , lo mau ngapain ? "

" mau nonton lord of the rings "

" oh. Cerita kaya di tv itu yah ? " Tanya Ino

" nah gue juga bilang gitu "

" udah " kata Ino sambil menguap " pokonya lo bilang ke Sakura pas nanti pulang aja "

" gue pasti bilang " jawab gue, mantap

" satu hal lagi " kata Ino "jangan lupa ini penting banget "

" apa ?"

" liat mata dia pas lo mau ngomong kalo lo suka pergi sama dia hari ini .ini penting . dia harus tahu kalau lo jujur , dia pasti liat dari mata lo "

" wow, gue gak pernah kepikiran di kepala gue kayak gitu. Thanks yah Ino . lo tahu banget tentang cewek "

" karena gue cewek, bego "

Ino pun menutup teleponnya

Di dalam bioskop , gue mendapati diri gue susah menikmati flim lord of the rings . perhatian gue lebih banyak tersita memperhatikan muka Sakura diam diam . ketika dia lagi terkesima melihat Gollum dia berkata ' awwwwwwwwwww ' gue melihat raut dia yang berubah menjadi manis. Berulang ulang kali gue berkata pada diri gue sendiri bahwa betapa beruntungnya gue hari ini untuk bisa satu bioskop bersama orang yang sudah lama gue taksir

Sewaktu lampu bioskop dinyalakan , hanya satu kesimpulan yang tertinggal : Sakura lebih wangi dari yang gue duga . Sakura juga sempat meminjam jaket gue yang gue pakai malam itu , jadi gue membawa pulang satu buah jaket dengan wangi dia

Di dalam mobil, di jalan pulang kea rah rumahnya Sakura lebih sering menceritakan sahabtnya yang akan pergi ke amerika . dia bercerita tentang bagaimana dia akan kangen sama sahabatnya itu,dan bagaimana dia sirik sama temennya ,pendidikannya ke amerika adalah cita cita Sakura sejak dulu . Sakura bercerita sambil mengebu ngebu

Ada sesuatu yang lucu dengan bagaimana Sakura berbicara . kadang ia melihat kea rah jalanan , matanya berputar ke sana kemari, sambil menyelesaikan kalimat kalimatnya yang terlontar dari mulutnya , sambil sesekali mengumam, member tanda gue memperhatikan apa yang ia ceritakan

Lalu ada jeda keheningan sebentar, keheningan yang biasa terjadi karena satu topic cerita sudah selesai. Dan mencari topic. Obrolan yang baru, momennya lagi pas banget , pikrir gue seperti yang Ino tadi anjurkan lewat telepon ,ini saatnya gue bilang kalau gue senang menikmati mala mini

" Sakura, kamu tau gak sih " kata gue sambil menyetir , memberanikan diri untuk bicara " gue seneng banget hari ini "

" seneng kenapa ? " Tanya Sakura

" seneng soalnya " kata gue berhenti bicara sejenak dan menengok ke kiri untuk melihat Sakura . gue memasang muka sok ganteng , gue natap mukanya dengan jelas , memasang mata nanar, berkata dengan sungguh sunggu " seneng soalnya hari ini akhirnya gue bisa pergi jalan sama –"

" AWASSS! " jerit Sakura memecahkan suasana

BRAK! Mobil gue naik ke trotoar . mobil masih melaju kencang, dan di depan ada pohon gede Sakura menjerit " ITU ADA POHON, GOBLOG!"

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit gue , kayak cewek di setrum . lalu gue ngerem dengan kencang . Sakura teriak lepas .suasana menjadi gue berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pohon . hening selama beberapa saat

" lo udah gila yah, nyetir gak lihat kedepan " jerit Sakura

" maap " kata gue lemes mood gue memulangkan Sakura berubah menjadi mood mau matahin badan Ino menjadi lima bagian sama rata

" yaudah, sekarang kita pulang "

" iya " gue memasuka gigi mundur, dan bersiap untuk pergi

" lo tadi mau bilang apa ? "

" gakjadi, gak apa apa " kata gue mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kalimat tersebut

Sesampainya di jalanan masuk menuju rumah Sakura. Gue haru memarkirkan mobil gue di ujung gang karena portal sudahditutup. Gue menemani dia sampai kerumahnya , turun dari mobil. Kita berdua jalan beriringan . gue memakai jaket biru kebesaran , yang di bioskop sempat dipakai oleh parfum Sakura bercampur dengan parfum emak gue, bercampur dengan bau badan gue sekarang

Gue tercium seperti emak emak hemaprodit yang bau ketek

" lihat deh, udah gak ada bintang "

" iyah yah , kenapa yah " Tanya gue sambil melihat keatas

" light pollution,karena banyak cahaya dari gedung gedung bertingkat , jadinya kita tidak bisa ngelihat langitkita. Langit terlalu terang dan nutupin bintan bintang tersebut

"mengerikan banget "

Sakura menghenntikan langkahnya tepat didepan rumahnya

"udah sampai nih, gue tinggal dulu yah. Lo pulang aja "

"iya, gue pulang dulu, oh, iyah " gue berdiri sambil menatap matany dalam dalam " makasih yah buat hari ini "

Ini momen yang pas untuk ngomong " gue seneng banget bisa jalan sama –"

" PULANG PAGI AJA TERUS " teriak seorang dari dalam. Suara itu ternyata punya kakanya Sakura yang bête dibangunkan adeknya

"iyah, santai aja kek. Orang gak tiap weekend juga. Udah dulu yahSas lo pulang aja "

" oh.,,,.,.,.,.uhhh oke " kata gue bingung mau jawab apa

Sakura pun masuk kedalam rumahnya gue terdiam dip agar rumahnya, melihat pungung Sakura semakin hilang dibalik pintu yang ditutuprapat rapat lalu dikunci

Gue lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura , menuju mobil gue . diujung gang gue naikin mobil gue , baunya khas masih tercium, tentu saja bercampur dengan bau badan gue yang * masih * kayak ibu ibu

Disebuah lampu merah, gue nelepon Inoyang untungnya masih bangun .setelah semua date ini berakhir Ino berkata "sekarang saatnya nunggu SMS dari Sakura kalau dia suka pasti dia SMS lo selamat malam atau terima kasih. Kalau gak yah enggak " gue mengiyakan

Malam itu gue nungguinSMS dariSakura atau menelpoon . sudah berjam jam gue nunggu sms dari dia ,

Malam itu , tidak ada apa pa

Tidak ada SMS pun

Malangnya nasib gue hikss….hiks….

_**~ the end ~**_

**Horee akhirnya selesai juga :')**

**Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari novel * lupa namanya ==" ***

**Gimana bagus kahh :D**

**Review pliss flame juga gpp **

**~ salam pecinta kucing ~**


End file.
